


-

by Spicebox



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	-

«Мир, в котором побеждает тупая сила, устроен неправильно», - подумал Мори Мотонари и пришел в себя. Он лежал на песке, а его шлем, треснутый и деформированный, валялся рядом, будто символизируя положение самого Мори.  
Морской берег усеивали металлические обломки, щепки и сверкающие осколки зеркал, тревожно-красные в лучах заходящего солнца.

«Что же мне теперь делать», - с этой мыслью Мори встал и пошел, тупо пошел вперед по песчаной косе. Впервые за очень долгое время у него не было плана действий. Возможно, все это время он тешил себя иллюзиями, а его безупречные планы были ничем, мыльным пузырем, разбитой стекляшкой. В этом неправильном мире, в котором дурак, вооруженный двумя копьями, способен разрушить Нитирин.

Вдалеке слышались радостные крики и смех – голодранцы Тёсокабэ шумно праздновали победу. Неожиданно Мори споткнулся обо что-то и пригляделся. Из рукава мертвого пирата выполз краб, помедлил и двинулся к воде. Краб был ржаво-красный, а клешни у него напоминали два копья, и Мори поймал себя на том, что следит за ним, прикидывая, как бы раздавить бездумную упрямую тварь.

Возможно, в этом и была его ошибка – погнаться за крабом, забыв о мертвом пирате. У него все еще оставалась Аки, и оставались инженеры Тёсокабэ, которых охраняли как зеницу ока. Он проиграл всего одну партию.  
Мори склонился над трупом и, морщась, начал снимать с него одежду.

Демону Западных Морей не праздновалось. Он уже едва стоял на ногах и охрип от похабных пиратских песен, но что-то преследовало его, почти неощутимо, но неотступно напоминая о себе.  
\- Братан! – воскликнул смутно знакомый пират и сунул ему в руки кувшин. – Мы победили, братан!  
\- Охренеть, мы круты! – хрипло заорал Тёсокабэ и выбросил вверх кулак, сжимающий ручку кувшина. – Мы победили, мать вашу, придурки!  
\- Братан! – раскатилось эхом.  
«Я победил?» - спросил себя Тёсокабэ.  
Что-то намочило его голову, струями потекло по лицу. Он слизнул жидкость – это сакэ перелилось из кувшина.  
\- Давайте купаться в сакэ! – взвыл кто-то. – Гуляем, пацаны!  
\- Да у нас же нет столько сакэ!  
\- Ну давайте хоть самогоном обольемся!  
\- Пойду, освежусь, - буркнул Тёсокабэ, отхлебнул из кувшина и бочком начал выбираться из толпы, пытаясь удержаться на ногах.  
\- Братан пошел стратегии думать, - уважительно загудели вслед. – Он же на самом деле умный, братан, не то, что ваш этот…  
Тёсокабэ углубился в пальмовый лес и попугай, роняя желтые перья, вспорхнул с его плеча. Что-то блеснуло среди зелени. Изогнутый тонкий кусок металла.

Тёсокабэ подошел поближе, тронул лезвие Хаген ногой, наклонился и поднял, едва не потеряв равновесие.  
Вещь, которая мешала ему праздновать победу со своей командой.  
«Мори».

Солнце закатилось за горизонт, рассыпав по темной воде багровые тусклые искры. Мори выпрямился из глубокого поклона, чувствуя себя очищенным и полным сил. Великое Солнце, единственное, перед чем он склонял голову, всесильное и неподвластное никому.  
Какой-то человек вышел из пальмовой рощи и теперь нетвердым шагом двигался к воде – черный четкий силуэт. На одном плече у него был якорь, а на другом – огромный металлический обод. Не дойдя до воды каких-то несколько шагов, человек остановился и упал на спину, раскинув руки. Мори подошел ближе.  
\- Братан, - чувствуя себя полным идиотом, окликнул он лежащего на песке.  
Человек повернул голову и прищурил единственный глаз, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение.  
\- А я тут… Стратегии думаю, - сказал он. – Я же на самом деле умный. Только сейчас не очень. Как там тебя. Корияма? Ёсида?  
\- Тадзихи, братан Тёсокабэ, - отозвался Мори.  
\- Тадзихи. Будешь? – Тёсокабэ слабо мотнул головой в сторону разбитого кувшина.  
\- Думаю, мне уже на сегодня хватит.  
\- И то верно. Мы победили.  
\- Победили, - кивнул Мори.

Он сел рядом, отстраненно размышляя над тем, что ему сейчас мешает взять Хаген и разрубить беспомощного врага пополам. Честный поединок? Только для равных, а равных себе Мори до сих пор не встречал. Все люди так или иначе были слепыми пешками, управляемыми гордостью, долгом, желаниями… или другими слепыми пешками. Что же тогда? «Пылающая душа»? Это для дураков, которые сейчас беспечно празднуют, опьяненные победой. Возможность вернуться в Аки, вспомнил Мори. Спокойно, без шума воспользоваться ситуацией и угнать у пирата корабль.  
Эта мысль… Почему-то она его взволновала. Как будто выигрываешь в незнакомой игре у кого-то, кто считает себя мастером.  
Тёсокабэ смотрел на него снизу вверх, странно тихий и неподвижный.  
\- И что ты сделаешь сейчас?  
\- Что скажешь, братан, – пожал плечами Мори. – Как и любой из твоей команды.  
Тёсокабэ закрыл глаз и неприятно хмыкнул:  
\- Неправильный ответ, Тадзихи. Неправильный, но приятный.  
Мори промолчал.  
Потом достал из ножен танто и, не скрываясь и почти не торопясь, приставил лезвие к горлу Тёсокабэ.

\- Горе побежденным, - сказал тот, усмехнувшись.  
\- Да, - ответил Мори, усиливая нажим. – Горе побежденным.  
Он никогда не считал себя жестоким, только рациональным. Сейчас, когда ситуация столько раз перевернулась, он уже не знал, кто он – побежденный или победитель. Грязный пират Тадзихи или властитель Аки. Правильным ли будет перерезать глотку Тёсокабэ или он не хочет такой победы.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал Тёсокабэ, таким отстраненным и спокойным голосом, как будто был стариком, пьющим чай. – Я всегда, с детства не мог усидеть на месте. Мне хотелось бежать вперед, сражаться, побеждать, обрушить само небо на землю. Разбить солнце на куски. С возрастом это, конечно, поутихло, но все равно. Бездействие меня убивает.  
Неожиданно песок, небо, волны слились в черное пятно, и Мори ударился спиной о землю.  
\- Бездействие меня убивает, - повторил Тёсокабэ. Его волосы, такие яркие на фоне ночного неба, обрамляли темное пятно лица призрачным ореолом.

Растерянность шла властителю Аки. Но куда больше растерянности шло ему это молниеносное, слепое и уверенное движение руки к обручу Хаген. Тёсокабэ перехватил его запястье, вдавливая в песок; Мори медленно, будто под водой, отвернулся, от этого беспомощного и отстраняющегося жеста Тёсокабэ будто ударило кувалдой под дых. Все неожиданно приобрело удивительную ясность – слипшиеся от песка волосы Мори, его вздрагивающий кадык и расслабленно приоткрытые губы.  
Расслабленность была кажущейся – в бедро Тёсокабэ упирался отвердевший, пульсирующий член.  
Мори посмотрел на танто, валяющееся на песке и закрыл глаза.  
\- Пожалуйста, не шевелись, - прошептал Тёсокабэ и медленно, осторожно разжал пальцы на запястье. Тем же плавным движением запустил руку в прорезь хакама, дотронулся до напряженного члена. Мори дернулся, сжал губы, потом его лицо расслабилось.  
Тёсокабэ продолжил движение, уже сильнее и увереннее, это было так странно и так сносило крышу – наблюдать, как Мори теряет над собой контроль, подчиняясь движениям руки. Как закусывает губу, подается навстречу, как его пальцы машинально сгребают песок.  
Неожиданно он обернулся – широко распахнутые глаза, черный провал рта, все его черты заострились, делая его похожим на голодного демона, - выгнулся навстречу руке Тёсокабэ, и застонал.  
А потом, через несколько мгновений, спокойно сказал:  
\- Убери руку.  
\- И чем же мы теперь займемся, принцесса? – почти твердым голосом спросил Тёсокабэ.  
Мори недоуменно нахмурился.  
\- А что, разве не понятно? Теперь ты поможешь мне угнать корабль.  
\- Да зачем?! – взвыл Тёсокабэ и уткнулся лбом в плечо Мори.  
\- Чтобы я мог вернуться в Аки, очевидно?  
\- Что, прямо сейчас?  
\- Не медля ни секунды.  
Тёсокабэ поднял голову. Мори смотрел на него уверенно и прямо, только насмешливо подрагивали уголки губ.  
\- Фугаку не дам, - обреченно сказал Тёсокабэ.  
\- Ничего, я потом сам возьму.  
\- Ты… - Тёсокабэ замолчал, не зная, что сказать.  
Неожиданно Мори вывернулся и сел.  
\- А знаешь, - задумчиво сказал он. – Когда ты в следующий раз мне проиграешь…  
Неукротимый Демон Западных Морей уже было открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но пальцы Мори, холодные и твердые, пробежали по его члену и сжали у самой головки, заставив Тёсокабэ вздохнуть, толкаясь вперед.  
\- …Думаю, мне это понравится.

Мори поднялся на ноги, отряхнул одежду от песка и пошел вперед.  
\- Зачем я вообще это делаю?! – крикнул ему вслед Тёсокабэ.  
\- Бездействие тебя убивает, - ответил Мори, не оборачиваясь и не останавливаясь. – Но раньше, видимо, было еще хуже.

Тёсокабэ смотрел на удаляющийся корабль, и как его верные, не задающие лишних вопросов придурки сигналят с палубы сторожевым вышкам, и думал о том, что дрочить на уходящий корабль – это как-то, видимо, чересчур, но и любовные стихи тоже в голову не лезут.

Тёсокабэ пошел спать, и ему приснилось, что он разбил солнце на куски, они падали на землю и были острые и холодные как лед, а когда таяли, оставляли на губах горько-соленый привкус морской воды.

Ему приснилось, что ему это приснилось, и Мори командует отступление уцелевшим кораблям, а Тоётоми Хидэёси, эта огромная обезьяна, уже стоит по колено в морском прибое.

\- И кто из нас после этого пират? – сказал Тёсокабэ и проснулся.

\- Пойдем, - зло сказал он, с трудом сдерживая желание завалить и выебать эту отвратительную, самодовольную, холодную принцессу – до крика, до искусанных губ, и потом якорем по голове приложить, чтобы память отшибло. – Пойдем, угоним тебе какую-нибудь дырявую лодку.


End file.
